


{only in horseshoes and hand grenades}

by without_wings (liam22)



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-13
Updated: 2009-06-13
Packaged: 2018-01-25 16:23:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1654883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liam22/pseuds/without_wings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: deceit and doll for Porn Battle 8</p>
            </blockquote>





	{only in horseshoes and hand grenades}

There are some girls you just don't flirt with; Flack knows this. His best friend's pregnant girlfriend (ex-girlfriend?) is probably the best example he can come up with. Because of this, he never flirts with Lindsay Monroe. Well...mostly never anyways.

She's witty and has more spunk than he's ever expected, so it's not _entirely_ his fault that he slips up every once and a while. He's trying his best...sorta. He calls her doll, puts his hand on the small of her back when they're walking together, and teases her about being so damn smart. It's not like she's not teasing him back.

Teasing isn't flirting; they're both ok. Not breaking any rules at all.

Lindsay has had a tough time lately. If he can make her smile, if he can make her laugh, then it's all the better in his book. Hell, he's only helping out a friend. That's as honorable as it gets. Which is why he invites her to Sullivan's for the spicy chicken wings she's been craving all day after one of their cases. It's a cop bar, so it totally doesn't count as a date…right. He knows she's lonely and not drunk (pregnant, remember) when he walks her home and she invites him inside. It's just tea.

Except it's not really.

He's kissing her against the countertops before the kettle even starts to boil. She's kissing him back, tongue and all, just as hard, so it's really ok. By the time the kettle starts to whistle, he's already got her striped down to her panties. And man oh man, does pregnancy look good on her (not that he's been noticing her increasing breast size, not at all). She's curvy and ripe, like his own personal fertility goddess. A goddess riding him to distraction cowboy style, that is. She feels so fucking good that he's not thinking about the bro code at all. But, he's sure Danny will understand.

It's really cheating, trust him. He knows. Lindsay promised they're not together anymore. And the two of them, well they're just messing around, having a little bit of fun. Aren't you supposed to be living for the moment?

It's one thing to break the bro code once; Flack knows this too. Everyone slips up now and then. But it's entirely another thing for it to happen again, and again, until he realizes that the majority of his work clothes have migrated to her closet and stopping by the local market to pick up broccoli and root beer is starting to become second nature. Yeah, maybe this bothers him a little…when the guys at the station ask.

But since they're not really flirting, and they're just messing around, it's really easy to tell himself he doesn't love her. Well, almost.  



End file.
